creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca
There you are my FIENDS. This DEADTIME-STORY will have your FLESH CRAWLING by the end of it. This PETRIFYING-PLAY is called... There was a woman who was at a bus stop one evening back in 1961, sitting on a bench in a Brooklyn, New York rainstorm. She had an umbrella and shivered from under it, as a taxi stopped at the bus stop. "Evenin' miss, would you like a ride?" the cab driver called to her after he rolled down the passenger-door-window. "Evening sir, yes please. Thank you very much" she answered and got in the car. The taxi cab drove off in the pouring-rain. The driver rolled up the door-window then asked the lady: "where are you goin' to ma'am?". "Oh, I am going to 46 West St. sir" she said. "Okay, ma'am" the cab driver replied. The lady had her face wrapped up with a blue scarf, and the taxi driver made it to the address soon. "Thank you a lot sir" the lady said to the driver. "Sure ma'am. That is um, $3.50 please!" he responded. The lady handed him money from her yellow-raincoat-pocket and got out of the cab. The cab drove off and the lady rang the doorbell of the apartment. She waited under her umbrella, standing in her orange rain boots and purple dress with yellow tulips on it. Then, the door opened and a young man was in the doorway. "REBECCA?!" he shouted at the lady and she dropped her umbrella, coming inside. "Good evening, Roger, you ran me over and murdered me with our car two years ago, when I needed a ride home at that bus stop" Rebecca said to him, enraged. She took her blue scarf off of her face and Roger saw that she was a ghostly-zombie. Rebecca's face was stark-white and she didn't have eyeballs. The ghostly-zombie's long, blonde hair blew and her stark-white skin cracked all over, causing black, oily-ooze to leak out. Rebecca's teeth were yellow and her dead-lips peeled back as she grinned grotesquely at Roger. Roger screamed in horror at her: "THE WOMAN I WAS SEEING NEVER KNEW ABOUT YOU AND I BROKE UP WITH HER! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ARE OF THE LIVING-DEAD, REBECCA!!!!!!". The ghostly-zombie backed Roger up to a wall and he took a gulp from the bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey he held. "I didn't know you were seeing another lady. You're are murderous, cheating Husband Roger!!!" the living-dead lady said, shocked and infuriated. A couple worms and roaches made their way out of Rebecca's mouth and crawled up, into her eye sockets. The ghostly-zombie bit directly into Roger's squirming-face and as his whiskey fell to the floor, smashing the bottle, the sounds of the tearing and ripping of flesh was heard. Roger fell face down onto the floor, dead. Rebecca chewed and swallowed a darkened-flabby thing in the shadows, shaped like a face. The ghostly-zombie faded-out in the hall with a laugh. Roger had to FACE THE MUSIC when Rebecca returned eh, Kiddies? She had gotten quite a ROTTEN ATTITUDE about the whole situation hee-hee.